


What's So Good About Picking Up the Pieces?

by Shipshipship



Category: Kellic
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipshipship/pseuds/Shipshipship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin and Vic get into a fight after Jaime lies to Vic. </p><p>SMUUUUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's So Good About Picking Up the Pieces?

"Kellin! Fuck Kellin I know you're in there so fucking get out! You're gonna fucking talk to me or I'm done! I fucking swear.", Vic yelled at the small shaking boy through the bathroom door, Vic stepped back from the door and punched the wall beside it causing the sheet rock to break,  
"Wh-what was that?!", Kellin screeched, getting scared.  
"Get the fuck out of there or I'll break the goddamn door down I swear!", Vic yelled as his anger rose. Vic heard the door unlock as the trembling boy stepped out, eyes red from crying.  
"Sit.", Vic commanded as they walked to the living room. Kellin sat crosslegged on the couch him and Vic picked out together. Vic stood in front of him pacing as he always does when he's angry.  
"Why'd you fucking do it Kel? Why would you smash my heart like that and then have me find out from fucking Jaime!", Vic yelled as his eyes started watering up, something that never happened. The tall slender Mexican boy stood in front of his boyfriend of three years, and fellow singer. They went on tour together often just so they wouldn't be separated for long, but now that they're home, all hell has broken lose.  
"I-I didn't do anything! Vic why can't you just fucking trust me?", Kellin asked, his cute girly voice cracking.  
"Why would Jaime fucking lie to me? He's my bestfuckingfriend and you know it!", Vic yelled at the child-like boy.  
"Because he fucking wants you Vic! Have you not seen how he looks at you! I have, or when you two "play around" I see how he fucking touches you Vic! But I fucking put up with it, even if you're mine! God I fucking hate him for touching you the way only I can! Or looking at you so fucking lustful! I would never fucking cheat on you because you're my fucking love, especially with your brother! Goddamn half my songs are about you!", Kellin started yelling, finally getting up the courage to stand up to his boyfriend. Kellin stood up and grabbed Vic forcefully kissing him they way they did when they first met. When their lips parted Vic looked at him shocked, "Bed, now. And get those fucking clothes off, those jeans are too fucking tight for my liking."  
Kellin smiled and bit his lip, hurrying to the bedroom, as he shed his clothes.Kellin was in there before Vic, so he laid on the bed smiling waiting for his love to get back. Vic walked in, his shirt off, pants off, only in his boxers that Kellin loved so fucking much because they shaped his ass perfectly. Vic crawled onto the bed, straddling his small boyfriend. Kellin rolled his hips the way he knew Vic loved, and it's obvious he still did. Kellin felt his boyfriends bulge grow bigger as he moaned.  
"F-fuck Kel...keep doing that and you won't get any", Vic gasped biting and sucking down his boyfriends neck. Kellin smirked knowing damn well Vic could handle anything he did. Vic grabbed Kellin's hips digging his nails into them as he grinded against him, making their budges grow bigger. Kellin palmed at Vic's bulge lustfully and Vic leaned in to kiss him. Kellin moaned as Vic sucked on his tongue, driving the boy crazy.   
"Fuck Vic", Kellin moaned sliding Vic's boxers down. Vic smirked down at Kellin as he clawed down his chest.   
Vic pulled out his bottle of lube he got from Kellin as a gift on Valentines day, KY heating and air. He popped open the cap and slicked his fingers down so Kellin wouldn't feel much pain. Kellin opened his legs wide moaning as Vic teased his hole.   
"F-f-fuck!", Kellin moaned as his legs trembled. Vic slide another finger in curving them around and scissoring his hole. Kellin squirmed from the ecstasy of it all. Kellin's eyes closed as a moan excaped his lips. Vic loved him this way and Kellin knew it.   
After Vic streatched Kellin's hole enough for him to fit, cause fuck Vic was not lacking down there, he lined his hard member up with Kellin's hole after slicking it down with the ky heating and air. He slide the tip in a little as Kellin squirmed under him. Vic leaned down and softly kissed his perfect lips and whispered "Shh baby, you'll love it. Just, tell me if it's too much okay?", Vic purred.  
"vic fuck. Just fuck me already!", Kellin moaned unable to contain himself. Vic did as his boyfriend demanded and slide more in slowly, trying not to hurt his boyfriend, which Kellin obviously didn't mind from the moans that wouldn't stop leaving his mouth.  
"Kels, oh my god, you're so tight", Vic gasped as he slide the rest of his member in Kellin. He thrust in getting deeper with each thrust. He angled himself in a different direction as he thrust in and out of his moaning boyfriend.  
Vic bent down down and kissed his boyfriend passionately as he started digging his nails into Kellin's sides, "Are you ready for this?, "Vic murmured as he kissed down Kellin's neck.  
All Kellin could do was nod because he knew what was coming. Vic angled himself perfectly, knowing he was about to hit Kellin's one spot he fucking loved. Vic slammed into him as his boyfriend screamed from the pleasure, "Harder!", Kellin commanded through his moans.   
Vic did as his boyfriend asked and started thrusting in harder.   
Without warning Kellin came all over Vic's tight chest causing a chain reaction. Vic pumped in one last time before cumming inside his perfect boyfriends tight hole. Vic pulled out of his boyfriend and crawled next to him, and pulling him in his arms .  
"I love you so much Victor Vincent Fuentes", Kellin whispered kissing his boyfriends chest.  
"I love you too Kellin Quinn Bostwick", Vic said kissing his boyfriend gently.


End file.
